Taken
by Villain Princess
Summary: Returning from their own mission, Gajeel and Juvia are reeling with some new found information. Now, the master of the Raven Tail wants Juvia for her power. But to him it's much more than that. Can Gray, Gajeel, and the others save Juvia before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Team Natsu is back from dealing with Oracion Seis. Wendy is a proud new member of Fairy Tail, with her partner Carla (who is vastly different from Happy). In the far corner of the guild, Gajeel and Juvia are sitting at a table. Gajeel is leaning back in his chair, his right arm thrown over the back, as he looks at friend and former Phantom Lord guild member, Juvia Lockser, who is holding a glass of water with both of her hands. Gently gripping it as she comes to terms with what she and Gajeel learned on their undercover mission to the Raven Tail guild.

"Are you all right?" The Iron Dragon Slayer asks, concern evident in his voice while his face as his usual angry face etched in. Only his tone and eyes showing how he is really feeling.

A pause. "I'm fine." Juvia finally says, voice low and not as full of life. Even with Gray Fullbuster in the room. Her eyes are down cast, confusion and some other emotions are drawn all over her face that Gajeel can't make out. He wonders if he would be better with people if he had not been isolated at Phantom Lord. That's why he still hangs out with Juvia the most than some of the other long term guild members, they are the only ones that share a bad history with a bad guild and are trying to make amends for them.

The long-hair man observes her before remarking "if you're sure" and trailing off. Should he try and press more? Should he still be giving her time to come to terms with their newfound knowledge? He doesn't know.

The doors to the guild open up and in comes Erza from her shopping. (Perhaps the Iron Slayer should have suggested that Juvia go with her to keep her mind occupied.) Not much happens after that until Lucy and Erza go looking for Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla. That's when they receive word from Happy and Wendy that Gray has betrayed the guild by handing Natsu over to a woman named Daphne who has made a mechanical dragon.

Upon hearing this, Juvia knows that Gray must have a reason for doing what he did and she exclaims as much to Cana when the Card Magic wizard looked ready to kill the Ice Mage. The two former Phantom Lord members split up. Juvia going Gray to perform an Union Raid, Gajeel going to help free Natsu from the contraption he's trapped in.

The night ends in a victory for them. Everyone cheering and for a moment, just a moment, two of the newest members of Fairy Tail think that everything is going to be all right.

* * *

That all happened a week ago. And after that Natsu, his team, and a couple of others got sent to a parallel universe. When Juvia hears that in that universe Edo-Gray (as they are calling their parallel counterparts) was all over Edo-Juvia, Juvia would normally be estatic. She feigns as much, but it's enough to convince Gray that she's still all over him as ever. Giving the illusion that nothing is wrong.

That is until Makarov receives word from Gajeel that Raven Tail is planning on moving. Specifically for a certain Water Mage. That night Juvia leaves the guild late so that no one else can get hurt. Unaware that Gray, Natsu, Erza, and the others have hidden themselves. They knew that something has been up with Juvia lately and they didn't know what, and they found it odd that she would leave the guild hall when it was still daylight out and not by following Gray home, either. Now she's leaving later.

Even if Gray will not admit it, even he is a bit concerned for Juvia.

As Juvia walks the streets of Magnolia, she takes a detour through the park. Hoping that the fresh air and the nature may help her calm her nerves. The others following her quietly behind. Gray getting to the park first so it seems that they their by coincidence, or that she's following him. Just making it seem ordinary for everyone else in this town.

Gray and Juvia are walking on the same path on opposite directions. Hearing a rustling sound in the bushes Juvia stops to see what it is. When she doesn't see or hear anything else she continues on her way, Gray coming into her view shortly. Juvia feels heat rushing to her cheeks as she sees him. The rustling happens again, this time Juvia looking straight at the bushes before shaking her head.

"Juvia," Gray says in his usual unemotional cool demeanor. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Darling! No need to worry about me!" She rushes out. Just then they hear a sound jumping from the bushes, someone landing behind Juvia.

"Hello, my dear." A rough familiar voice states from behind her. The bluenette feels her eyes widen, heart pounding against her chest.

"B-Bora. . .?" She questions as she slowly turns to see the face of her ex-boyfriend.

"Who else? Why Juvia, you have grown more beautiful than when we were first together. Not to mention you're not having it rain anymore. Now how come you had it rain constantly when we were together?" That's when Bora looks up and sees Gray. He wonders who he is, if he's Juvia new boyfriend.

Juvia gets flustered and is trying to say that he isn't despite it not coming out right and pouring words out like the water that her body is made of. Gray, on the other hand doesn't say anything. He just simply wonders who Bora is.

At this, the other man smirks. "I've come to get Juvia back."

At this revelation Juvia stops babbling and turns angry, hands clenching. "I am not going with you!"

"Afraid you don't have a say in the matter."

Another sound. Another person landing.

"That's not happening." Gajeel exclaims from behind Bora, who just smirks.

"Why is that? You know that Master needs her."

"That may be, but kidnapping her is not the way to do it!"

"Oh? Does Gajeel the Dragon Slayer actually have a soft spot for Juvia? Oh well, we kinda expected this."

Before Gajeel, Juvia, or Gray could ask what he was talking about a man came out and appeared behind Gray. He's tall with a very muscular body. He has tan skin and black-hair, a beard, a dark shirt with a soft green tie, purple jacket with blue-white lining, and yellow pads over the shoulders.

"Gajeel," the man says, "I have to say I'm disappointed. I thought you of all people would love the thought of kidnapping someone and torturing them. Or is it because she's a former friend and guild mate of not one, but two guilds?"

"You don't know what thoughts I like and which ones I don't. I said we're not kidnapping Juvia and that's it, Ivan!"

Everyone can feel their hearts stop. For Juvia, time slows. This is the first time she's hearing the name of the man who is the master of the Raven Tail guild. Who is-

Juvia jumps back and into the air when Ivan sends an attack towards her. Her lower arms become water. Bora jumps into the air as Gajeel and Gray deal with Ivan.

"Ice Make Canon!" Gray shouts as as Gajeel turns both of his arms into pure metal. Both attack Ivan as Juvia is about to send her signature spell of Water Nebula when Bora wraps his arms around her; pulling out a taser and putting it on her right arm that is still water.

"JUVIA!" Gray and Gajeel yell in unison. Ivan takes this opportunity and attacks both men until they are on the ground, unconscious. Ivan smirks. He orders Bora to go back to Raven Tail with Juvia, while he tidies up Gray and Gajeel. The man smirks as he takes Gajeel and Gray, pining them to a tree, tearing their clothes. Next to Gray, who is is the center, he places an unconscious Laxus next to him. On both Gajeel and Laxus places the Raven Tail guild emblem, while leaving a note on Gray.

It won't matter anyway. His plan will already be in motion after these three are found. His father can't stop him now.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning Makarov is with Mira in the guild awaiting for all of their fellow wizard friends to show up, at least those not on quests. Lucy and Levy are the first ones in the guild, worry on their faces. The writer-reader duo exclaim that something has happened in the park and that they need to come. Makarov and Mira look at each other before dropping what they are doing and going with the Celestial Spirit and Solid Script wizards.

Levy and Lucy are surprisingly fast runners, even Mira has to keep up on her own legs. Makarov is using his magic to keep up with the three young wizards and is even having trouble not falling behind. The two young wizards bring their Master and friend to the park where everyone is gathered around a tree. Freed and Evergreen are taking care of Laxus on the left, Jet, Droy, and Wendy are helping Gajeel on the left and in the center is Erza and Natsu with Gray.

"Man, this is just like when Phantom Lord attacked us." Lucy notes.

"Yeah, except three of our strongest got attacked this time." Levy adds.

"Who did this and why?!" Natsu exclaims in a fury. "I'm the only one allowed to knock-on Ice Brain but not even I would go this far!"

Lucy goes over to Natsu and calms him down while Levy joins her two teammates with Gajeel. Makarov gives Mira orders to and get some of the other guilders and get Laxus, Gajeel, and Gray back to the guild's infirmary, as he makes his way through the crowd to the requip wizard who is currently helping out her former partner before they formed Team Natsu.

The scarlet-hair young woman in kneeling in front of a passed out Ice Mage. "Erza, what happened here?" The guild master questions.

"We do not know, Master. All we do know is that the mark of Gray's torso," Makarov stops at her side and sees the deep dark violet color on the Ice Mage's pale skin. "Belongs to Raven Tail. That's not all, they left us this in Gray's pocket." Erza holds up a folded piece of crisp clean white paper before handing it to the older wizard.

Laxus's grandfather carefully takes the piece of paper before opening it. As he reads the words written, the eldest wizard in Fairy Tail gets looks of surprise and worry on his face before schooling them and going back to a stern cooled demeanor.

"Master, is something wrong?" Erza wonders. Just then Mira comes in with Elfman, Bisca, Alzack and all of the other Fairy Tail members that had not been at the park already.

"Nothing is wrong. But since everyone is here, get these three back to the infirmary. Once they are awake and mobile I will tell you everything."

All of the members nod. Mira helps with Gray and Levy and her team left up Gajeel while Elfman helps Evergreen and Freed. As the current three unconscious members are being transported Makarov clenches the note in his fists. He does not take it lightly when someone attacks his family, _his children_, and he will always make sure that the attacker knows this. Even if the person is his own family.

* * *

Gray groans awake as the late morning sun shines down on his face through the window. His vision is blurry at first but he soon sees three, no four, familiar faces staring at him. Two are of girls with long hair,-one with blonde with half of her hair pulled into a side ponytail, the other with a vibrant red hair that is fully down-one is of a young man around his age with pink-spiky-hair sticking out in all directions, and the last one being of a blue cat.

"Guys," Gray groans as he sits up. Hand going to his head as he feels something pounding against his skull. "What time is it? How long have I been out?"

"Seven years." Natsu jokes.

"I'm not in the mood for your games Natsu." The young Fullbuster exclaims, clutching part of the blanket in his fist.

"Now is not the time for either of you to try something!" Erza shouts. Gray and Natsu quickly give a "yes ma'am!" before giving up on whatever fight they were about to do. The S-Class wizard then informs them that since Gray is the last one awake, Makarov wants to see everyone in the main guildhall to talk to them. Natsu and Erza help go to either side of the raven-hair young man as Lucy and Happy lead the way.

When they enter, Makarov relaxes-not that anyone would have seen it if they had not been looking-before taking a breath, pounding a gavel to gain everyone's attention. "As you all know three of our members were attacked last night. Gajeel Redfox, Gray Fullbuster, and Laxus Dreyar. And it is knowledge that Laxus is my own grandson, and that his father, my son, has been kicked out of Fairy Tail."

Gray wonders to Erza when Gramps reinstated Laxus. Lucy replies that Laxus was the first one awake and after talking, Makarov allowed Laxus to come back.

"I never knew where my son went or what he was doing. But through a source years ago, I learned he made his own dark guild. After our fight with Phantom, with Gajeel and Juvia joining us," Gray's head snaps up as he looks through the crowd of heads for the familiar blue-hair, blue-eyes, blue attire woman. Where was she? He groans lowly as some memories from the previous night come back to mind.

"After the Battle of Fairy Tail, while Magnolia was recovering before we could continue our festivities, I had Gajeel track down Ivan to see what he has been up to recently. His guild, Raven Tail, has been brewing something but no one, not even Gajeel, knows what. Not until last night. After using a memory spell on Gajeel, Ivan and one of his members, Bora, attacked Juvia, Gray, and him last night. They planted a note as well, it does not give much indication as to why he wants Juvia all that he is planning something and she is going to help if, even if she is not willing to do so."

Gray has stopped listening as soon as Gramps informs them that Juvia has been kidnapped. His heart stopping in his chest; surprisingly he feels as if he as frozen over. Kidnapped. Juvia. She was one of Phantom's elite mages and part of their Element Four, then she joined Fairy Tail and has grown to care for her new friends and family and has shown just how much they mean to her.

"...Eventually while Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, and Lucy were dealing with the Oracion Seis, I sent Gajeel back to Ivan, this time with Juvia with him to see if they could find anymore information unfortunately they did not get any." Makarov finishes.

"Master, what are we going to do?" Cana speaks up after a moment of silence.


End file.
